hollowworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
__TOC__ King's Law 1. Discrimination, OOC racism, bullying, harassment are against the rules. Report any sign of such behavior to Staff immediately. Bullying in any form is a bannable offense, and it is not tolerated as HollowWorld is intended to be a safe and fun community for everyone. 2. Remember chat etiquette. No all-caps and no spam. Do not use text speak such as "U, k, y, etc." We do have a chat filter for swearing/cursing, but abbreviations and other ways to bypass the filter are equal to the actual swear. Rules, kicks, mutes, and bans will be used as Staff sees fit. 3. Do not discuss other Roleplay Servers. This includes the server name and the server's connection info. Other types of servers, such as Hunger Games and Mini Games are fine. 4. PVP is allowed in the Sorrows Map but not allowed on the main Northern Kingdoms map without consent and PVP permissions enabled in the region. RP combat is also not allowed in certain regions and requires consent in others. Check the Region Classification thread to see what is allowed and what isn't. 5. Keep builds appropriate to a Medieval Fantasy setting. This means no pixel art, modern buildings, futuristic technologies, etc. Aesthetic should be fitting, so no dirt builds, or full cobble structures. Nothing should be left floating. Any dirt/cobble/misc. towers used to help build are expected to be removed after. Staff may remove infractions without warning. 6. Griefing is not allowed on the main Northern Kingdoms map. This includes, but is not limited to: Altering builds without permission in any form, marring the landscape via fire/lava/water/misc., and killing player pets/livestock without permission. However, griefing builds IS allowed in the Sorrows, though destroying the landscape is not. The Sorrows is for resource gathering, not for digging messages into the dirt, setting fire to the plains, and/or making lava lakes for your amusement. 7. Theft is a serious offense. Taking from another player's chests/shelves on the Northern Kingdoms map is not allowed UNLESS it is a region owner removing chests and possessions of a player that has gone inactive, or you are RPing a theft and have OOC permission from the region owner and the owner of chests/shelves/house to do such. In order for a Town Owner to be able to remove a player's possessions, the Town Census thread must have an existing rule about how long a player must be inactive before possessions are removed. Only the town owner or Staff members are permitted to take items once the inactive criteria is met. Any other instances are considered theft and can be met with appropriate reprimands. However, theft and looting IS allowed in the Sorrows. 8. Use the appropriate threads for requesting staff help and attention. All issues should be addressed in the Support Section of the forums, or the Help and Tutorials section. Unless it is urgent, in-game requests may be ignored. 9. '''Players must review this guide before purchasing a region. Regions have a radius of influence and new regions cannot be built within that radius. This also includes information on server owned property where regions can't be created as well. '''10. Do not abuse /fly. It is intended for building, or RP climbing within reason. Flying across land and sea as a means of travel is an abuse of the command. Warnings, /fly removals, and bans may result in repeated abuse. (To see further explanation of using fly in RP, look here at the /fly explanation.) 11. Client-side mods intended to give a benefit to the player otherwise not available in vanilla Minecraft are not allowed. This includes, but is not limited to, '''flymod, and X-Ray mod (and X-Ray texturepacks). If you want to know if a mod is allowed, ask a Staff member first before presuming it is okay. '''12. No recruiting in the OOC in-game chat for players to join your clan, guild, village, town, city or other organization. We have forums for such recruitment, each with their own rules and regulations. You may only mention your town if a player specifically asks for a town to join in-game! 13. Mob-Grinders, Cobblestone Generators, and Automatic Farms are NOT allowed. This means you may not make or use any contraption that will prevent the mobs from attacking you. This includes using a 'window' to kill the mobs. Automatic farming systems which run without any user input are not allowed on the server. This includes but is not limited to timed wheat field flooding and crop collection via hoppers, automatic egg collecting from chickens into chests or automated drowning and item collection systems for animals. 14. Farms cannot be overpopulated. Too many animals create unnecessary lag. Farms should allocate two blocks per small animal, and four for larger animals. To make this simple, make sure the animals can all freely walk around. 15. Redstone contraptions should not be overly complicated or large. Automated redstone or piston constructions are likely to put strain on our server, so all complex redstone circuits should be shown to a Staff before being fully constructed. 16. Creating or using alternate accounts to avoid a previous ban is a banable offense. 17. After six months inactivity, you will be de-whitelisted. If you are de-whitelisted, you will have to reapply to join the server. If you owned a region and become inactive, your regions will be added to the Inactive Regions list and destroyed. There will be no guarantee of your possessions, radiants, or regions still being in place upon your return. Similarly, if you publicly declare that you're leaving the server, there is no guarantee for your possessions, as it becomes the region owner's prerogative of what to do with your chests and possessions. 18. Players must not incite drama storms. If you are reporting a problem or player, please provide proof and don't make it public - make a conversation with any staff member. Posts and OOC IG discussions designed to stir up trouble will be handled as Staff see necessary. If the discussion is causing trouble, whether intended or not, and the participants continue to escalate it despite Staff warnings, the thread may be locked and players given warnings. 19. Citizens are required to protect the harmony of the HollowWorld community and ensure that they contribute positively to it. This means players must behave in a manner befitting an upstanding HollowWorld Citizen and refraining from activities which could be construed as damaging the community by Staff. 20. During Roleplay, players cannot insert invisible NPC's that benefit their character, such as guards, skill trainers, and other types that could give an unfair advantage. Atmospheric NPC's such as tavern keepers, shop attendants, couriers delivering simple letters, passersby in a crowd are fine as they don't give a character a benefit or edge over another character. If you want guards to follow you around, find players willing to do it. If you want a cult of 20+ people, find players to join the cult. You also can't use the name of a player character that isn't there, either. 21. '''Meta-gaming, powergaming, and alt abuse are all bannable offenses. Alt or main accounts cannot be used to benefit your other accounts as this can be meta-gaming in most cases. Read see the >>Roleplay Guide<< for definitions on meta-gaming and powergaming. '''21. >>Inappropriate Roleplay is not allowed.<< This is a link! 23. Please do not imitate staff via the forums or in-game. Any attempt to do so will be a bannable offense. 24. There are to be no constant requests made in the public chat of "Would you like to see of interest". If you would like to show off your work, you can post screen caps in the Showcase Forum. That is what it's there for after all. Player Bill of Rights Player Bill of Rights 1. Players have the right to make decisions for their character, including cases of instant death, such as assassination, poisoning, and one-hit kills. 2. Players have the right within reason to remove themselves from any RP that makes them OOCly uncomfortable after they have contacted a staff member. 3. Players have the right within reason to redact/void any RP which makes them very OOCly uncomfortable or which they feel was unrealistic after they have contacted a staff member. 4. Players have the right to contact staff if they feel that another player is behaving unfairly or abusing their rights in such a way as to detract from the overall nature of the RP on the server. 5. Players have the right to expect to be able to RP with their character, except in the case of egregious IC crimes. Player Bill of Non-Rights 1. Players do not have the right to exercise the aforementioned rights through powergaming, metagaming, or any other form of roleplaying which is explicitly mentioned in the Kings' Law or bannable offenses. 2. Players do not have the right to breach the lore nor the rights of fellow community members. 3. Players do not have the right to timeskip more than 1 year per RL week. 4. Players do not have the right to avoid the RP consequences of their actions. Tome of Citizenship General HollowWorld is a Medieval Fantasy Roleplay server. This world and lore take inspiration from Medieval Fantasy settings such as Lord of the Rings, Games of Thrones and The Elder Scrolls. Our community values aesthetics and adventure, things that shatter immersion violently are avoided. The >>King's Law<< has been made to prevent issues with this, they are the rules and must be followed completely, players will have unfortunate consequences of losing some perks if they ignore the King's Law. On HollowWorld, Players are given the opportunity to create events and movements that inspire change. We wholeheartedly welcome and encourage this''' so long as it fits into the lore'. Groups and individuals should feel open to try and come up with these events and help shape HollowWorld through them. Staff do this as well with larger server events that help progress the story further. We have a mature and competent admin staff who play in survival mode just like any other player. We guarantee the fair treatment of every player on our server and players shall not be harassed or abused. Unfortunately players that have been inactive for too long will be dewhitelisted after 6 months of inactivity. This is to make sure that they are well versed in the rules if they should return. Channel Commands /ch ooc - To join or focus on the OOC channel /ch RP - 40 blocks, for general Roleplay /ch l - 100 blocks, Local Out of Character channel For more channels and information regarding them, go to the '>>Commands/Plugins<<''' Guide Behavior For conduct, one is expected to bring with them a mature attitude, and willingness to accept change in both rules and roleplay within the server. One expected to behave as if the server were a cooperative mission for adventure, not a vehicle for hoarding or getting everything the way you want. Obviously every player has a right to things he (or she) has mined or gathered, but if the cooperative spirit is lacking, should that player breach our rules repeatedly or severely enough will be removed from the server to protect the rest of the community. Activity both on the forums and on the server have the same rules, spam is seen as distasteful and will receive warnings if it is excessive, all these things are listed in the King's Law and are to be followed to prevent issues. In roleplay, stories, pictures, characters, it is very important that players do not use characters or ideas from movies, games, books or any other media for their own character. Characters can look similar to others of course, but using exact names and appearances is heavily discouraged. On a final note towards behavior. What others do over skype, on other servers or other conversation programs cannot be checked or monitored by staff. If someone from the server tells you something over skype that you do not like, you will have to block them yourself. The server will not punish for what someone says if it is not on the TS, forums or server. Regions have classifications as 'peaceful', 'moderate' and 'violent', and each region will follow the rules depending on which classification it has. Please read through the descriptions of what type of roleplay towns prefer and decide on where to live based on that. Roleplay We aim to offer an enjoyable playing experience for a wide variety of players - ranging from the most enthusiastic and godmod avoiding roleplayer to the casual farmer that just tends his crops and greets travelers that pass through his farm. Roleplay is encouraged however and when dealing with other players you are expected to try and enhance their roleplay and help their immersion, rather than hinder it. Overall we want Players to enjoy themselves and express their creativity. We give them several different ways to do this with events and participating in others events, we will always be open to discussion about how to make your events lore friendly. There will be no allowance however to change or disregard the base lore. Nor will Players know every detail of our lore planning and some Staff events, because it's part of the surprise or plot twist. Just like reading a book, you are following the story of Altera, and your part is to react to the story in whichever way your character sees fit. There will always be guidelines and boundaries, and as long as you respect those, then your time here on our server should be creative and fun. Please note that whilst research does assist in some Roleplay, make sure to use words that most people would understand. Using armor or weapons during combat Roleplay should not get overly complicated with details, try focusing more on how your character moves rather than what they wear. If your character has or does something obscure that's not well known, please describe it to nearby participants in the Roleplay so they may understand what you are trying to do. In roleplay there are many inappropriate topics and discussions that should be avoided within RP, OOC or any chat ingame or on the forums. Please do not talk about or Roleplay the following as they can be banable: Rape, Sex, Incest, Torture and Drug use. Sex: Fade to black, please do not escalate further than a shirt or article of clothing removed or a make out session. Rape: 'Never mention it, you cannot put it in a backstory or reference it or suggest it happened. '''Torture: '''Can be done ''vaguely. You can *Cut* and you can *stab* but you cannot go into great detail about it. 'Drug Use: '''Alcohol, Potions (made by a proper Alchemist alright?) and smoking pipes are technically drugs. Other drugs are on a vague basis unless someone decides to be stupid about it. '''Incest: ' Never in active RP, can be in backstories and house histories. Server Information '''Server address: minecraft.hollowworld.co.uk Discord: https://discord.gg/ZaAappy Download Discord from here. Dynamic Map: Click Here to see our dynamic map. Recognizing Staff Staff have a yellow + before their name and a grey/red title. They are all listed here with forum names and the jobs they are able to attend to.